Was i abandoned?
by chibigoten124SSJ3MysticPan
Summary: (a/u t/p g/b) goku was sent to earth planet vegeta wasnt blown up 18yrs vegeta comes for goku things happen & goku chichi & bulma go with vegeta, later trunks and goten r born as is pan but y was she sent to earth? & wht is going on 18yrs later for her th


Was I abandoned?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not know DB/Z/GT or any of it's characters I only own my idea.  
  
Summary: (a/u) t/p g/b. Goku was sent to Earth, Planet Vegeta was never blown up.18yrs later Vegeta comes to take Goku back to Planet Vegeta. The whole saiyans saga started, but instead Vegeta explains their problems and Goku, Chichi (his fiancé), and Bulma (Chichi's best friend) agreed to go with him. After suggesting to stop sending babies to planets so they can destroy them, they know send them so they can train themselves, so they could one day help destroy Frezia and King Cold. A year later Bulma has Trunks. Not much later Chichi has Goten. And a year after that Chichi has Pan, but Pan is born sick so her power level is lower then it should have been. So they send her to Earth but instead of sending her to some random spot they send her to Roshi's island with a note attached. After living 18yrs with Roshi, Krillin, 18, and Marron, Goku, Goten and Trunks come to Earth to see if she is powerful enough to help fight Frezia. Trunks came because 1 of the royal family must come to see if the saiyan is powerful enough. Pan didn't have any idea about her heritage, did the note have anything to do with it? After her 18th birthday a bunch of weird things start to happen and start to put her powers to the test. After finally reviling themselves Goku, Goten, and Trunks all agree that she is powerful enough. She goes back with them and finally meets her family and helps fight Frezia and King Cold. But is that it?  
  
" " means talking [ ] means thinking  
  
Ages: Bra 17 Pan 18 Goten 19 Trunks 20  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young girl at the age of 17 was in the wood sparing with an invisible partner. She had blonde spikes going upward and that sort of pilled together, she also had greenish/blueish eyes and had a golden aura surround her every time she got angry or fought with more power. After destroying about 20 mountains the girl wiped her forehead with her arm and her hair started to become smooth, and before you knew it her once golden spiky hair was now black wavy hair, and her once blueish/greenish eyes were now black.  
  
Her hair fell to about her chest, her hair seemed to have a mind of its own, her hair was straight until her ear, and then if waved dramatically her bangs were up to her eyes and were parted down the middle and were curled in (think regular bangs) well except for the 2 chunks of hair that began the spilt in the bangs for each side they were up to her nose and was perfectly straight.  
  
She tied her hair into a tight ponytail, once again her hair clomped together and looked spiky, and her bangs were still slightly up from her "gold state". "Ugh, my bangs always stick up like that, thank god 1 had cut them." She said to herself as she brushed her bangs down. "Damnit what time is it!?" She yelled as grabbed her watch and looked at the time.  
  
"Shit!, I promised Krillin and 18 I would be home by now!, oh crap..." The young girl grabbed the rest if her stuff and started levitate, she started to fly at full speed to the south. She spent 5 min flying but she was still pretty far away from the island she called home. She looked at her looked at her watch again and noticed something. "God damnit I am half an hour late!" She stopped in mid air.  
  
"Now what the hell am I supposed to do!?" The young girl yelled as she still stood in mid air. "Krillin once told me of a technique he said my father learnt before he left hell knows where...what am I supposed to do?" She thought for a few minutes till what she was supposed to do came to her. "Oh I remember now!" She yelled happily.  
  
"Um, I think it was my middle and my pointer finger.....yeah that was it, now I have to put the tips of those 2 fingers against my forehead, and then concentrate on a person's ki in the same place you intend to go to." She said to herself as she followed the steps and found a ki she could use. "Let's see Marron is home, okay lets see if I can finally use this technique." The girl said as she started concentrating on Marron's ki and in a few seconds she appeared in front of her house.  
  
"Yes I have finally done it!" But instead of appearing in the sand outside of the house she reappeared above the water outside of her house, and from her little cheer she threw of her concentration on her ki and the result to that was...  
  
*Splash* She fell in the ocean. "Damnit!" She yelled after emerging out of the water, "I was so freaking close!" She yelled again. "Pan!?, is that you?" A short man with black hair and no nose asked while emerging out of the house. "Yes Krillin its me." Pan said as she stomped past him and into the house, but she greeted with the yells of Marron and 18. "Where have you been?!, your party is tomorrow we have to get everything ready, kick Roshi out!, and we need your help...and why are you wet!?, get changed and then help us out!" Ordered 18 and Marron.  
  
Pan walked past them and went to her room. "Ugh, Marron is spending to much time with 18." Pan said to herself while she got a dark baggy shirt with wolves on it and a pair of black baggy pants that went past her feet. "Pan!" Yelled 18. Pan sighed. "They are so kind to me, they always make my birthday a big deal, and they get me what I want....but I don't want any of it, I want my real family." Pan's eyes started to get glossy.  
  
"Why did they abandon me?, was I not good enough for them?, Krillin always said they were pure hearted...but if they were then how come they abandoned me?" She asked herself as she made a fist with her right hand, she held in almost all of her strength but that still wasn't enough to save the wall. *crack* She punched the wall and left a huge whole in it. "Why did you leave me?....I am a good person, really....I am." Pan had always taught herself not to cry, but it was hard when she thought of this subject. She removed her hand from the wall and left the room holding back all her tears. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Planet Vegeta A tall man with black wild, spiky hair and black eyes emerged out of a cozy home. This man was always a happy man but in his eyes you could always see a hint of regret in them, but today he was 100% happy.  
  
"Hey dad you ready?" A young man with black hair that went to the side and black eyes asked the older man. "Yes I am, I have waited 17yrs to meet my little girl, and hopefully she will accept us and forgive us." The older man said regretfully.  
  
"Dad I am sure she will forgive us." The young man said while patting his father on the back. "Goten!" A young man with lavender hair yelled. The boy with his hair to the side turned and greeted his friend. "Hey Trunks!, so who is going you or your dad?" "My dad is busy with some peace treaty thing so I am coming." Answered Trunks.  
  
"So Goku you nervous?" Trunks asked the older man. "Yeah I am very nervous." Goku answered. "Well don't be Goku, she will understand, but besides that if you guys want to arrive on Earth on time then we better go now." Trunks said as he started to walk away. "Hey Trunks wait up!" Yelled Goten as he tried to catch up to him.  
  
[Those 2 are trying to cheer me up, but will she really accept us after what we did?, I remember perfectly what happened from the day I had to deal with Vegeta till the day I had to send her away..] ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
okay I am going to end it there cause I am very lazy and don't want to type no more, I dunno when I am going to update this fic I am still grounded the only reason I did it now was cause I was home alone and I already had most of this written a while ago. Anyways I want at least 3 reviews before I type another chappy. Please review! 


End file.
